<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It feels fine, thank you. by woah_bitties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465269">It feels fine, thank you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woah_bitties/pseuds/woah_bitties'>woah_bitties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Blood, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but like in big amount, fluff?, hdh - Freeform, idefk, kiibo being human and confused, miu being vuglar as always, miu is a robot ig, this is literally me being bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:26:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woah_bitties/pseuds/woah_bitties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu looked at the male in front of her, her screen scanning him and his features, before hugging him. Getting a feel of his body temperature. She then stopped, and smiled. "Do you live in a basement?" He stepped back, frowning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu &amp; K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It feels fine, thank you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>M1u and kiibo meet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miu stared at the rest of her classmates with some sort of curiosity. </p><p>She, of course, wouldn’t talk to those virgins even if Mr.Iruma himself told her she had to talk with them. She scanned the area, learning about certain classmates from the internet, like Kaede. She was a supreme leader, famous for trolling the Russian president by telling him that she’ll run for president.<br/>
Stuck in her scannings, she didn’t notice the smaller man walking towards her, with his scrawly build, his eyes covered with off yellow-colored goggles with multiple different lenes, a loose dress shirt with grey jeans, but with the add on of gadgets and trinkets almost everywhere on him. His cold blue eyes staring at her, as her attention was diverted from the rest of them, to the pale boy in front of her </p><p> </p><p>“...The fuck ya want?”<br/>
There was a moment of silence between them, before he spoke up.<br/>
“I saw that you were observing our other classmates, so I decided to introduce myself!” Miu chuckled “Aw, how sweet, but I could care less about your shitty ass name.” She spat out, hoping that the male would just leave her alone.<br/>
“Well, I am Kiibo Idabashi, The Ultimate Inventor, nice to meet you.” Miu stared at him for a bit, trying to recall where she heard that name<br/>
“Professor Idabashi?” She asked, now interested with Kiibo’s backstory “Ah! Well he is my dad, is that important-”</p><p> </p><p>Miu interrupted him by scanning him quickly.<br/>
“Oh my god! You're his son! Is that why you're the ultimate inventor? Isn’t it cool to be related to the best inventor in the universe?” Miu threw all these questions at him, which made Kiibo chuckle.<br/>
“Most people ask this, but mostly it is because my father, and I guess? Why are you so interested?”<br/>
“Well, why can’t I? Hmm?” She asked curiously, which caused Kiibo to just look at her "You just seemed to dislike me a moment ago."<br/>
"Well that was then! Damn twink, you really remember everything!" Kiibo looked shocked "T-twink?"<br/>
Miu started to laugh at Kiibo's f "I'm just playing with ya! Don't get your panties in a twist!"<br/>
Kiibo was concerned at her,,,jokes that she made. "Hey, what's your name, anyway?"<br/>
"M1U! But just call me Miu so its easier to moan-  I mean say!"<br/>
"M-moan? T-that uh doesn't matter. Nice to meet you Miu. Can I ask a question?"<br/>
Miu nodded "Ya don't gotta ask me to ask a question, damn"<br/>
"Well, what were you built for?"</p><p> </p><p>Miu chuckled "For sex, duh!" Kiibo then took a step back, frowning "I'm joking! I uh, don't know."<br/>
"Well, could I upgrade you?" Miu looked at him with a smile, not a cocky one but a genuine one. "I guess you could, I mean maybe you could feel my tits too!"<br/>
Kiibo awkwardly chuckled at her comment. "Well, how about after school? I don't have anything to do."<br/>
"Sure, i guess its a date!" Kiibo blushed, never really being told what a date meant.<br/>
"A date? Uhm, ok!" He replied, before going back to his seat, as class was starting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During said class, Kiibo was thinking about Miu, more about how she was programmed to learn about the outside world, she seemed different from other robots, if that made sense. She seemed so much more like a human. He knew he had to figure out her code, or maybe there was no code and the truth is much darker, but that couldn't happen, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so like i didn't notice that people were starting to read this story bc i was making the doc to edit and update and thenhrfjedk<br/>Ok but seriously, updates will be slow!<br/>and thank you for reading! Mwah! - Keysmash</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>